Remember
by FantasyAqua
Summary: Kurin is lost in a extrange world,full of extrange things and extrange "People" , she cant remember anything and with that, how she get there. Hopefully,she is not alone,one of the seven deities found her,just in time. Could she be able to remember,or even better,could she discover the dark plans of the seven deities,before it is too late?
1. Where Im I ?

Kurin was in the soft grass,the wind blowed with grace and it was fresh,she couldnt remember anything,or how she get there,she was like a lost soul.

*Stretching*

**"WAAAAAAAAAAaaaaa...mmm..." **_Kurin opened her eyes,and_ _There was nothing more than a really impresive big blue sky...and a green beautiful landscape._

**"Great...now where THE HELL IM I !? ... well ,let's see what fate brought us...I mean , it cant be THAT bad..."**

_**/**__I have been walking a lot , this place looks so pretty , but where am I !? / Kurin thought._

**/ im tired...I ...JUST...WANT...TO S_L_E_P ! ... I could sleep on the ground , but thats ...well , not here , not now/**

*Look in to the distance*

**"Hmmnn? what is that? ..." /**_It looks like a... Gorrilla? , but ... its all , black and red, it looks... Corrupted , or something worse..a lot worse/ she tought._

**"Ughhh...Yeah...I better take another way ...Or not" **She spoke and thought :_ /I cant remember much , but I know im not a bad fighter...if you can call it "Fight" /_

**"Still , im tired ... and-" **_Talking to herself kurin didnt notice the beast was getting closer , and closer , running like the wild corrupted monster it was._

**"Anywhay , if I do it it will just make me more tire-"**

_It was alredy too late , the beast was to close , it jumped in the air and lifted both arms ready to give a hard strike...Kurin didnt even have time to react , she was already feeling the punch when suddenly She heard a sharp sound, and the beast fell dead beside her .  
_

**"Wha...The beast...that sound..."**

_Trying to undestand what was happening,Kurin looked in to the distance and see a shadow , a human shadow , still she couldnt be certain._

**/**_Is he a ..man ? , he helped me so he's probably a friend...right?/ she tought._

**"Yeahhh..sure he is" **she said lifted her hand and started to shake it** .  
**_ "_**YOU SIR ! THANK YOU ! I COULD USE SOME DIRECCIONS ! " **She yelled.

The man didnt responded her,he just stared at her,and Without saying a word , the man standed up , looked at kurin with confusion...and left.

**"Huuh!? Hey ! ... phfff...I dont need you anyway... I CAN TAKE CARE OF MI SELF ! " **She yelled at the extrange man.

* 1 hour later*

** "IM FUCKING LOSTTT ! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! "**


	2. Following His footsteps

So here,I actually have some chapters alredy writed ! so enjoyyyyyy :D I kinda improvising,so I think it is taking a row...kind of :)  
Yey, more people joins the party in here !

* * *

_Kurin found herself lost in the middle of nowhere,alone , she has been following the footsteps of the misterious man for almost 3 hours._

_/Im tired , hungry , thirsty a beast almost kill me and im lost in WHO KNOWS WHERE/ she tought and spoke to herself.._

**"Yeah..what a day,I have to found some water or something!"**

_the place was green no more , it turned into some kind of dead dangerous land,and the sun,one could feel it burning the skin._

**"Im gonna be ok, im always ok ...and stop talking to yourself kurin !" **Kurin noticed an structure/city not really far away from her posotion,and said...___ "__**wait..its that a ...town?"**_

_**"OH THANKS GOD ! IM DYIN... "**_

___Before she could finish the word ,the ground start to shake and broke , sudenly it started to lift her,she was in shock._

**"...WHU? WHA..?! " /**_WHAT IS GOING ON?! _**/  
**

_from the ground , a gigantic turtle covered in red blood sharp crystals make his appear , kurin was in the centre of the head , where the spikes couldent reach her,being fast enought she make a big jump into "safe" ground,and looking back to face the _monstruous corrupted creature , For being a gigantic turtle , it wasen't slow , it was in front of her , whit the monstruous feet ready to smash her,already being fast enough , she rolled in the ground and make some backflips till she was out of danger.

/DAMN YOU STUPID TURTLE !/ she tought .

**"IM TIRED ENOUGH DONT YOU THINK!? AND NOW I HAVE TO KILL YOU!? "  
**  
She screamed to the monster.

****The corrupted creature , like it have understanded what she said , it get inside his armor and rolled at high speed against her,Kurin lifted her hand and shouted.

**HELL**

** NO**

** BITCH !**

_a Strong sphere made of rays shouting everywhere emerged of her hand, getting bigger and making an deafening and alarming noise ,_

_ Seconds before the corrupted could smash her , kurin extended her arm against it , making the electric sphere explode in contact with the creature, this one , turned blue making a gross sound ... it exploded making all the crystals of his body get launch at high speed and stabed everything that was near ,she recharged on her knees,her withe short hair covered her view,the shivers didint take long to appear,followed by the exaustement._

"**dammit...I dont have...energy..." **Said meanwhile she tried to recover her breath.

_she stayed like that for some seconds before looking up with the closed eyes and think  
/everything is so calm now...its so strange to dont hear any bird or person... just... wind.../  
the wind lifted her short hair and with a smile she opened her eyes...for her surprise, the misterious man was in front of her, with a shocked face_ .

** " YOU !" ** Both yelled at each other.

The man was the one that saved her , he looked strong , really strong,tall with long black hair tied in a bun , a not really stylized beard that suited his black clothes with golden details and a Golden mask that just let his mouth to the sight , they stared at each other for a while,till kurin spoke.

** " You... are the man ... that saved me back there , do you? "**

** " ...Mi name is Yasha , one of the seven deities...so you are the lady ..." **Yasha responded her.

** " Yes .. why do you leave me there ! you could even give me some direccions !"**

** " ...I was , bussy ...IM bussy...and as you can see , you are here...so you didnt needed mi help...AND YOU killed the Gohma ... m p..." **  
Yasha said the last in a cold voice,that give kurin shivers.

_ /I dont know...if it was a good Idea to think he was friendly... He look at me Confused and I cant tell if hes angry or not.../  
She tought._

** " ...are y.." **She was interrupted by Yasha,his voice showed he was angry,confused.

**_ " THE question is , WHO ARE YOU!?, how is a Woman like you capable of doing suck a thing to a gohma like THAT!?"_**

**_ " ..im ..I..HEY, DONT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT ! i'm a human being ! not an animal or a .. GOHMA ! "_**

** " . . ." **Yasha didnt have words fro what kurin did just say,he was shoked,again.

_** " I WOULD TELL YOU. . . if only ...I could...remember..." /**__great , now im getting sentimental , FUCK YOU FEELINGS !/_

_ "_** ... Im sorr- , ... You are a human ? ... you are not a .. demigod?"**

** "Yes , im a HUMAN... why is that so im ...Wait...you are ..."**

** " . . ."  
". . ."**

** "You are a DEMIGOD!?"**

** " AND YOU A HUMAN !? "**

** " HOW could you do that..if you are a HUMAN?"**

_here was a long silence , and the wind blow again, followed by a yell of a man._

_ "__** YASHAAAA ! BELOVED DOG OF DEUSSSS !"**_


	3. One beloved Dog

_Heyyy hello :3 , I think im going somewhere in here..._

* * *

__

The misterious man, younger than yasha , with lavender hair and clothes make his appear,with a Psychopath face looking at kurin

_**/**__Ughhh...I think he's man...it must be,he looks...insane, wait..he just call yasha a dog? , and yasha just do nothing?! ...what an-__**/**__ Kurin's thoughts were interrupted by the man._

_**"**__This town is alredy purified, beloved dog , now we can go and give the notice to your master deus...Buuuut waiiiit , I see you have a friend... Mmhhn? You dont have marks... Now you are friendly with humans , dog?__**"**__ The man said._

_**"**__. . .__**" **__Yasha didn't added anything. _

_**/**__Wait...he wasn't "friendly" with humans? , that means , HE ... No... Yasha helped me with the ..the..Gohma that atacked me hours ago , He can't be bad with humans... its weird to say Humans , he really is a demi-god? ... will be all this true? ... I dont even know how I do the ... Electric thing to the "Turtle Gohma" ... IF ONLY I COULD REMEMBER...SOMETHING!__**/ **__Kurin thought in desperation._

_**"**__Grrr..__**" **_

_**"**__What is it Beloved puppy?, You don't say a thing!__**"**__ The weird man said the last , with a he's big eye's looking at kurin._

_Yasha looked at the man and said __**"**__Are you absolutely sure? , you better go look around a little , It will be a disaster to leave any dangerous gohma around__**" **_

_**" **__Im starting to feel that I should go..__**" **__Kurin added._

_**"**__Wait a little , I need to talk to you__**"**__ Yasha responded to her. _

_**/**__Dammit ! I think I have said that in mi mind ! STUPID BRAIN !__**/**__kurin thought ...Ehem..._

_**"**__MMMHH!? There's something that I need to know , Puppy? , because you know ..I can showwwwww you friend the PURE BEAUTY ...Yesssss ! The pure beauty...OF DEATH ! HAHAHAHAHA !__**"**__ Said the last , the man started to get closer to kurin. _

_**" **__DAMN, YOU'RE CRAZY! , DONT GET ANY CLOSER !__**"**__ kurin yell to the man. _

_**" **__WAIT SERGEI , I know we need this souls , but... We have done alredy what we needed with this town , let's report to Deus the situation__**"**__Yasha responded to the man._

_**/**__Okay ...kill in the name of beauty, and the need of souls!? , I HAVE to get away NOW !__**/**__ Kurin thought._

_she started to walk away , slowly , but her body froze , she could't move a finger or even breathe._

_letting out a small pain wisper__**"**__Oh dear go-...What is going.. on ... I can't.. bre-..Everything is .." /Everything is starting to turn black... I just ...I think im going to ...F..a..i..n..t../____said and thinked the last, the eyes of kurin turned white and so she fainted._

** TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Testing Subject?

So here is...something...Oh god I just catch an illness...I feel sooo tired and bad..agh..anywhay,here it is this thing,maybe some things are wrong etc...

* * *

Kurin wake up in one big enormous ship , she could barely hear little whispers that took the form of words and finally sentences,unable to recognize who spoke.

**"**Lord Deus is going to be so SHOCKED!? DON'T YOU THINK my little one? ,One female human capable of using some kind of extrange mantra...MMM THIS IS SOOOO EXCITING! I CANT WAIT TO SEE LORD DEUS FACE !**"**

again,she couldn't recognize who responded to the man.

**"**...This is ...I still can't get in mi mind the fact that a human is capable of suck things...maybe ...maybe it was a mistake...Our anatomy..The anatomy of the Demi-gods, is molded to being capable of that,but... a human anatomy...dont**"**

sighing and lifting her head kurin said **"**damn...what is going on?**"**

Said the last,she opened her eyes and noticed Sergei With his big Psycho eyes, looking at her with excitement, next to him was yasha , wearing his worried looking eyes.

**"**You are finally awake**"** Yasha responded.

Kurin, trying to analyze the situationsay **"**...Pardon?**"**

**"**You Fainted 2 hours ago,how do you feel?, are you all right?**"** Yasha responded.

**/**what...I fainted 2 hours ago?...oh..yeah,the turtle stuff**/ **kurin thought, and responded Yasha with a confused voice **"**Yes,im all right,mi body is just a little numbed...where are we?**"**

**"**Of course is numbed,I've been carrying you since your little nap,And we are going to see Lord Deus,I dont want to be rude,but you will give a better impression to him if i'm not carrying you,do you think you can walk?**" **Yasha responded the last with a very calm voice,looking at Kurin with tired sad eyes.

**/**... Really... HE IS CARRYING ME FOR HOURS!? What Should... Oh man...What should I SAY!?**/** She thought and Responded to him feeling her face started to turn red **"**Ahem...This...well...Thank you for carrying me...and...yeah...I can walk...That be great...yeah..**"**

Yasha carefully left her standing,taked a deep breathe and let out a small sigh of concern.

**"**First impressions are extremely important ... silly girl, is the lord Deus with whom we will present, you dont listen!? , Show some decency!, Obviously you're a human**" **Sergei Spoke to kurin with a small smile and one lifted eyebrow.

**" **IM DECENT when I have to ! YOU stop calling me human ! MI NAME IS KURIN ! you get it?! !, damn douchebag...**"** She responded to him .

**"**How you dare!**" **Sergei spoke,he turned around and said in loud voice to himself **"**Humans these days**"**

**"**Stop annoying Kurin, Sergei**" **Yasha spoke.

**/**So the girly dude is Sergei uh?**/**Kurin thought.

** "**YASHAAAAAAA!**" **A strong masculine voice was heard next to Yasha,it was another man of big size and muscle,Older than Yasha, with a white beard that joined his hair,the man spoke to Yasha with a Big smile in his face and a strong Happy/Curious voice **"**I heard some rumor's that you got some pretty woman...Where are they!? I need to relax a little ! This place is boring !**"**

**/**I really hope he is not talking about me...hihihi, im pretty..**/**kurin thought the last and with a smile she responded to the man **"**Well,Sergei is over there !**" **

**"**HAHAHAHA !, I like this girl ! , Where do you get it Yasha?, I have to go there some time!**" **Tha man spoke , Yasha showed a slight smile and Sergei walked away angry and responded **"**I HAVE STYLE ! SOMETHING YOU DON'T GOT !,I'm going with lord Deus!**"**

There was a small silence.

**"**Excuse me Augus,I have to speak to lord Deus-**"** before Yasha could finish,Augus interrupted him **"**Whatever !,just hand me over this Kurin of your's !**"**

Yasha kindly gave Kurin a shove in the back and responded to Augus **"**WE have to speak to Deus,the answer is NO**"**

**"**You are ALWAYS the party pooper...WHATEREVER,im going for some bitches**"**

Kurin and Yasha walked a little trough the Gigantic space ship in silence, till Kurin say **"**Is this...all true?,I mean , I have lost part of mi memory and this stuff about the Demi-gods,humans,gohma...It's really,Extrange...What is going on?**"**

**"**Sorry for this, butIt's kind of obvious that you have lost you're memory,so...You alredy know the gohma,The "Impure Creatures" that lies in Gaea...Our world" Yasha made a short silence and continued **"**The Demi-gods,like me,Can made use of the mantra to Increment our powers and strengh,We can heal from Deadly wounds Incredibly fast compared with a human**" **He made another long silence **"**The humans...Are suffering for the constantly Gohma atacks,AND that why Us, The seven deities take care of you,the humans**"**

**"**Ok,so the mantra is, The souls and prayers of humans?**" **Kurin asked.

**"**Yes...the sad part,is that we dont have enough prayers...and the souls give a lot more mantra,so you have an idea**"**

**"**But...you really dont...kill...them,right?**" **Kurin responded nervous.

**"**No, but I've been carrying around this dilemma for 12.000 years ...It's no easy...Kid's screams,mother's crying...**"**

Kurin noticed Yasha's melancholy and changed the conversation **"**How old do I look?**"**

Yasha confused for the out of nowhere question sayed **"**...Sorry?**"**

**"**Remember I dont remember!,so...how old do I look?**" **kurin responded.

Yasha stop walking for some seconds and answered looking at Kurin** "**...maybe...28...**"** and continued walking.

**"**Ok ! Im 28 now...just for now!**"** Kurin spoke

**"**Maybe you are,Now Behind this door...**" **Yasha stop his talking to think for a second,Kurin didnt even notice they have already arrived to the destination,Lord Deus room,picking his word again,yasha continued his talk.

**"**Behind this door is The Lord Deus,The commandant of the seven deities,he is not very patient,so let me do all the talk and you be fine,understood?**"**

**"**Yasha...**"**

**"**Yes,Kurin?**"**

**"**Why im I here?**"**

**"**To speak to Lord Deus**"**

**"**No!, I mean,In this big space ship with you and the deities,Why I have to speak to Deus?,Why me?**" **Kurin responded.

Yasha take his time to think his answer,He didnt want to scare or alarm Kurin.

**"**Because you can control some kind of mantra,remember what you do to the gohma back in gaea?,you could help us in some way,That's why you are here..Any other question?**"**

**"**They...will,not hurt me...right?**" **Kurin asked Yasha worried.

Again,There was a long silence,till Yasha Responded to her with his calm voice.

**"**Dont worry, Again,Let me do all the talk and you be fine...Ok?

Kurin responded him with a afirmative head movement and sighed.

They both entered Deus room,First Yasha,a little bit worried about all the story and Deus reaction. behind him,was Kurin,really nervous for what she have heard of Deus and the fight of Gohma and humans,also the Demi-gods that have the need of souls was stunning.  
Yasha keep walking till he get in front of Deus,the master of the seven deities,he looked behind his shoulder to Kurin and with his calm but anxious voice he spoke ** "**Lord Deus,I have some important news to give you**"**  
**"**They better be important !,For bringing a Human in front of LORD DEUS presence and wasting his precious time !**"** A Woman that looked the same age of Kurin,With long blond hair and beautiful factions responded to Yasha with a warning tone that suited her babydoll style.

**"**you are dismissed,Olga**" **Deus responded to the woman with a serious prepotent voice.

The woman,surprised for Deus response she could only say **"**But...Lord Deu-**" **

A sparkle shined in the forehead of Deus and responded to Olga in an angry voice **"**DO I have to repeat myself!?**"**

**"**...No**" **Said Olga, before leaving.

There was a long silence,till an old voice spoke **"**What are the news Yasha?,And the woman behind you...**"**

**"**Im...Im Kurin**"**

**"**I really want to know the reasons for bringing a human...And so, Deus thinks the same**" **Looking at Yasha,The old man Spoked with his annoying, old voice.

**"**Have you people forgot about me?! Im here !,And now,If lord Deus want to,I will explain the situacion...**" **Sergei spoked.

**"**Shut up Sergei,Yasha,what are the important news?**" **Deus said.

Sergei was angry for Deus words,still,it was better if yasha explained the situacion,He was the One that saw Everything from the begining,And so,Yasha turn around and gently pushed Kurin at his side and said **"**As I was explaining before being interrupted, this lady, Kurin, is able to use the mantra-**"**

**"**Can you believe it Lord Deus !?, This HUMAN have some control on the Mantra !**"** Sergei interrupted Yasha explanation again,But this time, Deus and the old man were shocked instead of angry,Deus standed up from his throne and with his surprised face said **"**Wait, all this is true!?, BECAUSE if its not,there WILL be a great punishment for you and Sergei, YASHA You better explain this whole situation, NOW**"**

**"**...Yes,Lord Deus**"** Yasha said, and explained everything since Kurin wake up,and The gohma turtle,Deus and the old man just Couldnt believe the story,It was to hard to believe,Even Yasha was hesitating about what he saw,still,sergei was there too in case he forgot to say something.

There was a long silence,till the old man spoke **"**This is..Incredible!,Deus you better let me investigate this...specimen,If We find the source of her habilities,our knowledge of the mantra will grow a lot,and not just that...Maybe we could find a way to increment the source of mantra from the _Other subject_**"**

**/**Other subject?,So they are more?**/** Kurin thought.

Yasha seemed annoyed by the comment of the elder.

Deus Taked his sit again,taked his time ,And spoken to the old man **"**Augus and you will test her,Yasha,you will be her tutor,so from now on,you have to take care of her till we "Analyze" this whole situation,Sergei...you,go find Augus and get him on mi presense,NOW**"**

Sergei and Yasha bowed and said **"**Yes,Lord Deus**"**

Sergei leaved the room, Yasha looked at Kurin with indiference and said **"**So now,You're under my wing...**"**

**"**You both,better leave and wait for mi word**"** Deus said.

Yasha and kurin walked his way out of the room,before kurin leaved,she heared some whispers from the old man

**"**_A human...our test subject_**"**

They walked some seconds before hearing the bearded man.

**"**SO I got the news!,I know this girl was special,Because if she wasn't,SHE WOULDN'T BE HERE OR YES!?**"**

**"**Augus,If you get the news,you know that you are going to test Kurin-**"** Yasha said.

**"**Ahhh ,I know that!,Fight a beautiful woman it's something you don't have a chance everyday!**"** Augus spoke.

**"**HOLD ON...I'm gonna fight against ...YOU!?**"** Kurin said worried.

**"**It's going to be fun!**" **Augus said.

**"**Augus,She's a lady,So you know you have to be...friendly**" **Yasha said.

**"**DONT tell me how to tread a woman!,From you and I,WHO IS AWAYS WITH WOMAN!?,ME!**" ** Augus responded.

Yasha,Anoyed for Augus comment,responded **"**you spend your time with harlots, THIS, is a lady**"**

Kurin showed a shy smile,while Augus leaved out a "Mphhh" and walked away.

There was a long silence.

**"**So...What now?**" **Kurin asked.

**"**We have to wait for Lord Deus orders**" **Yasha Spoke.

Taking a deep breath,Kurin said** "**There's somewhere I could rest,eat...that kind of stuff?,Im really tired...**" /**Actually,IM DYING !,IM HUNGRY,THIRSTY,TIRED AND I WANT TO USE THE BATHROOM**/**

**"**...Ohhh...Now that you mencion it...You dont have were to stay...**" **Yasha said.

**"**...**"**

Yasha started to talk to himself** "**Well,Lord Deus Decision may take a while...so,you can stay in Asur- ... in a friend house**" **

Kurin responded** "** Are you sure I can stay in you're friend house?,I mean...He dosent know that im going to be there...or how much time...or-**"**

**"**Dont worry for that things,He's...He's not here...so you can stay in his house the time is necesary**" **Yasha responded the last with sad eyes,Kurin noticing it again,Changed the subject.

**"**Then,What are we waiting for?, C'mon Lets go!,You have to show me the house and where's everything!**"**

**"**Yes,I have to**"** Yasha said.

Kurin and Yasha where walking for some minutes,talking about the celestial city "Shinkouko",They have to take a small space ship compared to the other Gigantic one to get to the City.

**"**Waaaaaaa !,Look at this Stuff!,It's all so full with shiny buttons!...IM GONNA PRESS THEM ALL!**" **Kurin said enthusiastic and run to the spaceship controlls.

**"**They are the spaceship contro-...WAIT NO,DONT TOUCH THAT**" **Yasha Said and graved her arm.

**"**Please,Take a seat and let me handle this**" **Yasha said.

**"**Okey,okey...Still,It's not like im gonna make the ship explode...at all**"** Kurin responded to Yasha,Smiled and taked her seat.

After Half hour,They arrived the celestial city, Shinkouko,It was one beautiful city in the sky,With golden structures and houses,Yasha explained that the people of the city were Demigods,The high class.

**"**The high class...What is the low class?**"** Kurin said.

Yasha stay in silence some seconds,He knows his comment will hurt her.

**"**Well?**"** Kurin insisted.

**"**The humans are the low class,You know why...Dont you?**" **Yasha responded her.

**"**...Oh...so I am the "dog of the demigods",Just here to be used for mi prayers or mi soul,Well,That's AWESOME dont you think?,Im just gonna Sit here and wait to be killed for mi soul,Just because The Super awesome archi-7warriors want to be more powerful**" **Kurin said in a Angry/sarcastic voice.

**"**Not me,I do this because Of the humans,I do this to protect them,To protect Gaea from this misery-**"** Yasha was interrupted by kurin.

**"**Well,I dont see you are suffering up here,Actually,You really seem to be enjoing life,You have been down there,in the wasteland,You know how the things are in there...The seven could have do something else,Find ANOTHER WAY!**" **Kurin said.

Yasha didnt added anything to kurin comment,He know she was right,and the truth hurt,There was a long silence,meanwhile they walked around the city.

**"**Yasha...**"**

**"**...**"**

**"**Im sorry...I know you are different from them...You do it because you dont have another opcion,sometimes I dont know what I say...you know...Sorry**"** Kurin said to Yasha,In a calm friendly voice,Yasha looked her in the eyes and said.

**"**Dont worry,It's okay...Also,This is the house**"**

Kurin was so distracted with all the city and his citizens that she didnt realize they were alredy in front of the house,like the other city houses and estructures,It was one golden spacious house.

**"**Oh,What an a pretty house!**" **Kurin said and tought...

**/**One really pretty,spacious house...Yasha seems sad...Would I have really hurt his feelings?...I dont think so...Hes a warrior and has to deal with worst things that a woman angry words everyday**/**

**"**Ladies first**"** Yasha said.

**"**...Wut?..Ohh okay,sorry,I got lost on my thoughts**" **Kurin responded and entered the house,Spacious and clean, the house was gorgeous,Yasha showed Kurin all the house,Where was everything and every room,finally they went to the door.

**"**And that's all,I may bought some food,water,etc. You may want to wait for me here,In the mean time you could rest..**" **Yasha told her.

**"**And take a bath,and all that...I dont want to be rude or anything,but...I can't remember when was the last time I eat or drink something...so...**"** Kurin responded.

**"**...**"**

**"**...**"**

**"**Ohh...I understand,I be back,Take care**" **Yasha spoke.

**"**I will and I will wait here,Thank youuuuu!**" **Kurin spoked to yasha before he leaved.

Finally,She have time to take a bath and take care of herself,in her way to the bathroom,there was pictures on the wall,A Girl with her mother and father,more pictures of the girl, and more of some people that looked like they fathers,also,there was a picture of Yasha on the wall.

**/**Hey!,Yasha is on some pictures!,I wonder if that is his family...**/** Kurin thought.


	5. Endless Sky

_Yeyy ! It's finally here! , This is the longest chapter for now,so grab some popcorns! and turn on you're imagination!_

* * *

/FINALLY...I can take mawww time to relax**/** Kurin thought meanwhile she get free of her clothes and prepared to take a shower.

The water was fresh,It was like one of the best sensations she have feel on a while,they could be nothing more comforting that after a long day in the hot wasteland and weir stuff going on,relax a little,take a shower,eat and then later sleep some time.  
**/**Ah...I could stay here forever...**/** Kurin thought.  
After a long shower, Kurin wrapped herself on a tower and looked for her clothes...damn...that clothes were dirty.  
**/**Yeah..I shouldnt wear dirty clothes after taking a shower...damn...then what am I supposed to-**/ **Kurin thoughts were interrupted by the door of the bathroom that was opened abruptly and a man Saying "-Forget the-!" and without finish his talk he looked at Kurin.

"..."  
Both were shoked for the apparition of each other,Trying to analize the situation the man let out a...  
"...oh..."  
"AAAAAAAAA!" Kurin let out a very loud scream, surprising the man.  
"OH IM SORRY IM SO SORRY" The man said meanwhile he closed the door,with him outside,of course.

3 minutes before the incident

*Sigh*"I hope all this over soon..." said a tall man,with coppery long straight hair,green eyes and light tan skin,dressing one black leather jacket among open,letting see his white tank top,also he was wearing one silver belt and a black choker connected with a black necklace that has an pink sapphire and a blue feather with green details,he said the last before walking a house.  
**/**And this place..I miss when it was a home,and not just an empty house full of false hopes**/ **The man spoke and entered the house,he walked some steps before hearing the water of the shower.  
**/**That sound...oh no...OH NO...DONT TELL ME I-**/ **The man tought and spoke..  
"Don't tell me I leave the water of the shower flowing !"  
"Yasha is going to KILL ME" the man spoke and started to run upstairs, to the bathroom.  
When he was in the second flor,he turn to the left and opened the door.  
"PLEASE..DONT TELL ME I LEAVE THE-"

"..."  
**/**...WHAT!?..**/** the man thought.

Meanwhile,Outside the House

Yasha was carrying some plastic bags full of food,drinks,snacks,etc.  
He entered the house and walked to the dinning room,leaving on the table all the plastic bags,he said to himself...  
"This seems to be Enough for a-" Yasha was interrupted by A loud femenine scream.  
his eyes were Wide open** /**Is that...Kurin!?**/ **Yasha tought before running upstairs,where, he Found The coppery man walking backward from the bathroom with a shoked face.  
"Alec,What happened!?" Yasha asked.  
"AHG...Well,uhh...I..Uhh,she..I mean.." Alec responded him,without knowing what to say.  
"Is she Okay?" Yasha asked.  
"..uh..what?" Alec was very distracted and didnt putt atention to Yasha,that was speaking to him.  
Yasha Sighed and then aproached the bathroom and asked..  
"..Kurin?"  
"GO AWAY!"  
"...Is everything... okay?"  
"I SAID, LEAVE ME ALONE !"  
**/**I just leave for 5 seconds and everything is a mess...**/** Yasha thought,turned around and walked at Alec,asking him...  
"I heard her scream and thought that-...What happened?"  
"Uhg...well...kind of a long story...I dont want to tell you in front of the bathroom...you know.." Alec respoded him.

"...Oh,I get it,let's go to the living room so you can explain me what happe-" Yasha was distracted by the bathroom door being opened abruptly, Kurin ran out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and runned into the nearest room, which was in front.  
She entered and closed the door with fury...she looked really angry.

"..."  
"Well, we should give her some space" Yasha said and walked to the living room,Alec followed him.  
Once there,They take a seat on round table compared to the large dinning table.  
"So.." Alec asked.  
"Spit it" Yasha spoked before crossing his arms.  
"Agh...well,look man,It wasn't mi fault!"  
"She looked pretty angry,tell me what happened" Yasha responded,getting impatient.  
Alec didnt answer anything.  
"SPIT IT !" Yasha spoked impatient.  
"OKAY OKAY! , look...I entered the house,and hear the shower,I think that..probably someone leaved the water flowing..not me,of course..so, You figure" Alec spoke.  
"mmm...I see" Yasha said.

"I gonna go talk to her,then,you will have to apologize and-" Yasha was interrupted by Alec.  
"I know men,I know,yeah yeah,now go..She is surely going to kick mi ass...go on.." Alec responded him.  
"mmm" Yasha said,before standing up and getting up stairs,he standed out of the room where Kurin was,and with a warm voice he spoke:  
"Kurin?,how are you?...Can I.."  
"Get away...I want to be alone" Kurin responded him.  
"Alec told me what happend...how about if you told me your vercion of the story?"

"..."  
"Mi clothes...are in the bathroom,anywhay,they are dirty,so if you could give me something...then we could talk,maybe.." Kurin said on a upset and ashamed voice.  
"oh,you're right.."

"Well...The Female clothes are in that room,If you look around you see a wardrobe" Yasha told her.  
There was a short silence,till Kurin said..  
"I dont find a thing! "  
"Are you for real?" Yasha said surprised and continued..  
"It's a Wardrove,One just dont find a wardrove"  
"Oh Wait..I find it " kurin said, letting out a infantile giggle.  
/At least she laugh,Im glad she is not that angry anymore,I wouldn't like to deal with a female Asura/ Yasha thought .  
"Whaaaait,This aren't FEM clothes !, This are enormous !" Kurin spoke.

"Are you sure?" Yasha responded her.  
"Pretty sure,But you know,It's better than nothing" Kurin spoke.  
"Im Sure they are Clothes that could fit you,can I pass now?" Yasha asked.  
"NEIN"  
"Okay,you tell me" Yasha spoke.

After a minute or two, Kurin opened the door, Yasha was leaning against the wall,He was wearing a weird golden mask,that hided most of his face,only letting see his lips.

Yasha noticed the door opening,Kurin get out of the room at looked at him,she was wearing a big,long Male kimono,it was very very big for her,he looked at her face and for not a surprise,she looked confuse.  
"What with da mask?" She asked.  
"Is there something wrong with it?" Yasha asked.  
"No,no,no,I Love masks!,it's just..weird to see you wearing a mask" Kurin responded.  
"You will get use to it,That kimono...It have past years since the last time I saw someone wearing it,and seeing you with it...It's...weird,Also It is to big and...opened for you..." Yasha spoke.  
"What do you mean by opened?,also I like the combination of white and red,It suits very well with the style of the kimono !" Kurin responded him.  
"I mean,That kimono was from a big,muscular man,so it has a very low cut..." Yasha explained.

"Ohhh ,ohhh,ohhh...Yeah,yeah...Can you please give me something more...femenine,please?" Kurin said,getting inside the room and sitting on a bed,wrapping herself even more in the big,big white and red kimono.  
Yasha entered the room and walked to the left,he stood on front of a precious wardrober and started to look for something on special,it was hard to tell,since the mask hided most of his face.

"This Should fit you" Yasha said before getting a long white dress,with golden ribbons and a Pink sapphire gallon in the chest and low back,it was gorgeous; Not to formal,not to casual or informal , it was somehow in the middle.

"Take this as a gift" Yasha spoked,getting the dress on the bed,that was very spacious,soft and comfortable,obviously it was a matrimonial bed.  
"Niiice,Thank you!,still,I dont think you are the owner of that dress,do you?" Kurin said meanwile she laid on the bed,and continued..  
"Comfortable,comfortable,this is bed is so soft...also..."  
"Dont worry,This will never be worried anymore...and...I think it it will look good on you" Yasha responded her.  
/This is getting Kind of personal...I wonder if../ Kurin thought and asked..  
"The woman that lives here...Is your wife? I saw some photos downstairs and I thought..."

There was a silence,Yasha actually didnt know what to tell her,he wasen't in the mood to explain everything that has been happening around,and even less,to explain about his familiar,that question even seems to have dragged him down.

"She was,Mi sister" He finally spoke in a melancholy tone more sad than the normal.

/WAS,he just say WAS...This went to personal and now he looks sad,well,seems sad,DAMN YOU MASK !/ The woman in the with red kimono thought and spoked to the masked man.

"Oh,hehe...sorry for the misunderstood,you know...What if you tell me more later,when we eat something?,I would like to try that dress!"  
"...,Oh,Of course,I be downstair,Also I dont think It brothers you If I take you're clothes and put them to wash,do you?" The masked man said.  
"Oh no,please do it" She responded him.  
And so Yasha leaved the room,heading to the bathroom,When Kurin though..  
/Wait...Im forgeting something...I feel free and a bit cold...wait for it..wait for itttt...AH FUCKING GOD DAMIT ! ...MI FUCKING UNDERWEAR!/ "YASHAYASHAYASHAWAITNONONO!" She yelled so fast and hard that Yasha couldn't understand a word,altering him by the sudden shout.  
"WHAT, WHAT HAPPEND WHAT IS IT!?" Yasha said after entering the room at high speed and leaving kurin clothes on the furniture at his side.  
"YESMICLOTHESAREDIRTBUT...IFORGETSOMETHINGREALLYIM PORTANTANDINEEDITPLEASE!" Kurin yelled trying to explain herself,Yasha was really confused,he wasen't sure if Kurin was talking in another language,and her yelling wasen't helping.  
"...what..!?" Was everything he could say.  
Kurin, Taked a deep breath and looked at yasha with a expression He has never seen on her before,her eyes were wide open and her face was changed from pale to pure red, her pale skin didn't have intentions to hide it.  
"Wait,you are really red...are you...sick?,that could explain your little nap when I found you,here,let me check" Yasha said and stood in front of Kurin,placing his big hand (In comparison with a normal human hand) in Kurin forehead.  
Kurin confused a little and spoked to yasha at the same time she removed His hand from her forehead.  
"Sick?! What No,no,no!"  
"Sick yes,yes,yes" You are pretty hot" he responded her.  
Kurin made an expression of disapproval and looked away,then,yasha told her.  
"There's nothing wrong about being sick,Im sure I can get something for the-"  
"All I need is mi bra and mi underwear!" She told him looking at his eyes,probably,because of the mask, she really wasen't sure were to look.

"..."  
Yasha didn't know how to react by Kurin "Surprising" words,there was an uncomfortable long silence,till he articulate...  
"I leave"  
He get out of the room,closed the door and walked downstairs.  
/That was really awkward...Oh well,Life goes on/ Kurin though and weared her underwear,like a woman has to;she weared the dress,It was a little tight for her,still it was comfortable.  
/This is really pretty!,oww.. I was getting use to that kimono...Actually,It's so big I could use it as pijama !,hehe/ She thought,Actually,she wasen't sure what to do next,if she headed down stairs,Alec and Yasha would be there and It would be uncomfortable;And she wasen't in the mood for a talk with the coppery intruder;and If the bed was temptress,but she wasen't actually that tired for sleep.  
/So the only option left is../  
"Explore and take a PEEK A BOO! up here"  
Said the last,she started to give a look around the room,it was spacious and clean,there were a female and male stuff in some furniture and wardrobes,obviously it was the room of a couple;there were two small windows and a Big one,both have a beatiful look at the city,with exception of the big one,that have an edge long enough to rest on it looking at the sky,that at that time,the sun was already hidden,letting see a beautiful white with silver detailed moon, the stars on the sky were really captivating,everything complemented the deep blue of the sky,Kurin always loved the space and the night,they were so calm and beautiful,it was hard to choose what she liked more,the night or the day?.  
she found another door (made of glass) on the right rear corner of the room,she open it and for her surprise (not really,it was of glass...), there was a pretty large terrasse, which apparently was going from the room where she was before, to the next room where the platform taked a right turn.  
"There's one hell of a look in here...Ah,the sky.. I love you moon, you and your faithful companions,the stars...and sun,dont be jealous sun!,you are the one that gives life and light to our lifes,and moon,you are the one who gives peace and night to our soul...what whould I do without you?" Kurin said at the same time she sited on a chair that was in the middle of the platform,acompanied by a small table and another chair.  
/Damn...Mi poet side showed...I hope nobody hear that,I dont like people to hear mi poet side..If they do, things start to get weird../  
"Pretty weird"  
she let out a big sigh of relief,things were starting to get better,even with the crazy Sergei and his creppy eyes and smile...those eyes stared at your soul..ugh,And dont forget the intimidating man,Deus;He seems to be prepotent,and probably he was the boss,for the way everyone treated him;she dosen't have to know much of the blondy chick ( supposedly called Olga) To know she was a bitch,or almost like to dress like one.  
The tall,strong,elderly white bearded man (Know as Augus) was kind of interesting and funny,anyway, he did not inspire much confidence,and seems like he was a casanova,and for what she could see,probably,the man was blind.  
And at last,but not less important,was Yasha,the tall,masked,long haired man that found her on the wasteland,If it would have been for him,probably she would have died of a heat stroke,Kurin couldn't be in the sun for much time,her skin was very vulnereable;  
for the short time that had been known heach other, had had inspired enough confidense to go to a strange city and spend the night in a strange house,anywhay,she dosen't have another option.

What would it be of the white haired woman,lost in a place totally diferent for what she remembered (That was little),what was of her family (If she still have one),and her future?,all this thoughts were on her mind,and one of the most disturbing one,was..  
/What do Deus and the other will do with..me?;I dont want to be a laboratory rat or something like that!,and what it worth to kill thousands of people just to get their souls and get powerfull?/

In that moment,a peculiar thought stucked in her mind.

"the sacrifice of a few, will save many"

/or might,because, there are always another options,the things is that we dont want to see them/  
"Why do I feel,Like im forgeting something important?"  
/No,It's not mi underwear...damn,I hate those moments when I can't remember something.../  
She showed a little sad smile,and said to herself.  
"Oh,The Irony"

_5 minutes before, on the living room ...  
_  
"Hey man,how is she?,is she kicking my ass or not?" Alec asked Yasha,that have alredy taked a seat on the couch,He grabed the control and turned on the T.V,tuning on the news channel; he told Alec..  
"She is fine,Still,you have to apologize IN person"  
"mmm,Fine,and what should we do now?" Alec Asked him.  
Yasha hesitated for a moment,then,he told him..  
"I will Disconnect a moment from this world,you do whatever you want" Yasha told him,While he made himself comfortable on the couch.

Alec Hesitated on his place for a while,without moving,just stayed there looking at the T.V,he get bored, sighted and spoked.  
"I apologize tomorrow or something,Now im going for a walk..or something,see you oldie"

"Dont call me oldie,im not old" Yasha responded him.  
"True!, You are just one thousand or something years old, see you Oldie!" Said Alec,meanwhile he exit the house.

There was only the sound of the news,and it was like that for 10 minuts,when one of the robotic soldiers interrupted the calm,he stood at the door entrance.

"Sir Yasha,Forgive my interruption,Lord Deus requiere you in his presence at this very moment" The skinny and at the same time kinda strong Humanoid robot spoked to yasha,it was very serious,just like...a robot.

Yasha,just after hearing the humanoid robot message,stood up and walked to the entrance,were he told the robot..  
"Tell him im I'm on my way"  
"Yes,sir" The robot responded him before leaving.

Yasha sighed,walked to a table that was near,grabbed a paper and pencil that was on handy,he writted something and leaved the paper on the kitchen,then,he leaved.

/well,now im really hungry...I hate when I'm so hungry,that I'm not even hungry anymore,fuck this,I just go down stairs for something/  
Kurin thought,before heading downstairs.

/Quiet now,ANYBODY has to see me,I'm a shadow in the dark of shadows of...something dark and..Wait,Im alone?/ Kurin thought while walking at the tip of her feet,to the way of the kitchen.

/Really!?,They leave me alone?..weeeeird,and more weird because of Yasha,He is very worried for everything,oh well,what do we have here?/  
Kurin thought,grabbing a paper with a message on it,it says :

_ Dear Kurin,_

_ I'm sorry I have to leave you by you're self in a place you don't know, I have to go see Deus_  
_ and because of that,Probably I be back very late._

_ There's food on the kitchen,please,PLEASE don't go out yet,I know you want to explore the city and more,but probably you get lost and I don't want to be all around the city just to find you,when I finish this Issue I show you the place,remember that you are under my wing for now,so you are my responsability._

_ And for last and not less important, If you get hurt,allergies,sick (That I know you are) or something like that,remember the hospital we see heading to the house! and also you can go with Alec (The red head that you meet in the bathroom) He is a nice person,I think you and him will get along just fine,believe me._  
_ And about the incident,It was a total accident,he thought he leaved the water of the shower flowing when actually you were taking a shower; You can trust him._

_ And again,Don't do anything stupid,you seem very imperactive,so DON'T DO IT._

_ ~Yasha~_

"Nice guy,huh?,we will see" Kurin said to herself while leaving the paper on the table of the kitchen,she saw the bags and opened.  
/And know,let's se what do we have here!/

There were raw beef,chiken,some snacks,drinks,candys,etc.

"No like,Allergic,raw,allergic,Delicious!,freezed,Swee t deities of the candys!,raw,allergic...melted?...What a hell is this?!" Kurin said while getting out of the bags Raw beef,frozen lollipop,caramel bars,kiwis,strawberries,melons,and a lot more of fruits,meets and some noodles.  
"Oh well,Looks like I will have to eat a fruit salad..." Kurin said.

She cleaned some Strawberries,kiwies and bananas,when she finished,she cutted them and put it in a bowl,added some honey that was around and went to the dinning table,there were big windows that let the moons light in,she taked a seat and started to eat the fruit.  
She stared ad the moons light for a while,like she was in a hipnosis,really,was all that happening?,Was she really on a totally diferent world that she remembered.  
She have alredy finish,still she just stayed there,thinking,there was something important that was mising..

It have alredy past half an hour,it was boring to be alone and can't go outside,so she standed up and walked to the kitchen,cleaned her dishes and headed up stairs,into the room she have entered before; The fatigue that had been accumulating over the day's events, were beating her without mercy.  
She changed her clothes for the Red and white Kimono,that she was planing to use as pijama,she accommodated on the bed and sighted,it has been a long day, she cover and instantly moved the blankets to her side,It wasen't cold,so there was no need for a blanket.  
She closed her eyes,letting the fresh wind and tiredness take her to a dream.

(Davy Jone's theme song _)_

The sky was dark and full with smoke,the buildings,once luxurious were now consumed by the fire,she was following a tall,strong black haired man, that seemed very familiar, they were in the middle of the road.  
behind her was another woman,the three were wearing a weird silver light armor that was more thought of what it actually seem,also,they have in hands some very weird black weapons with a blue and white light flowing trough some of his orifices.  
There were incinerate bodies on the ground,It was imposible to identificate them,with exception of the smaller ones that were obviously of kids ,some of that dead bodies have missing half or their anatomy that seem to be melted in acid,some other were still alive and running to every direction,of course,they were burning alive,they screams was something that chilled her to the bones,people screaming for help,meanwhile they skin seemed to melt for the fire,others,simply crying in the ground without moving.  
The smoke asphyxiated them,It was an horrible sensation to be kinda blind by the smoke around them,just hearing people dying and waiting for someone or something to atack,the black haired man tell kurin to stay with him,and when they pass the smoke trail they give acount they were on a big street,more burning houses and most of all,there was weird moanings,like laments mixed with sound that someone does with the throat.

In front of them, were a strange black very tall humanoids things that "Walked" To them in melancholy and agony,moving they legs and arms to almost every direccion. they were puking some kind of green acid that melted everything at his touch,his "Skin" was black and they didn't have hair or eyes,just holes were they should be supposed to be,his mounth was like broken into two,showing a large tongue and sharp theeth,his fingers were large and skinny with sharp claws,his bones were incredibly marked on the skin,they were not fast at all,but very very dangerous.

She was paralyzed,that things were horrible and monstrous,the black haired man was shouting at her some kind of words she couldn't understand at all.  
"...WE HAVE TO...DON'T ST...AROU...KURIN!"  
Of course she couldn't understand a thing,the man have already open fire to the "Things" , one of them exploded and his green acid fallen everywhere, gnawing away everything at his path.  
The others black things screamed horrible shouts, like SAAVVVYYYYYYOOMEEEGH, she turned around,were the shout have come from,What she saw was enough to never forget it,and,to make it the only and last thing she saw on that nightmare.  
She turned around,one of the black horrible creatures stood in front of her,it has bowed his head till He's face encounter Kurin's one,his arms seemed broken,still it was capable of moving them,it graved Kurin with strong,one or two of the claws stabed her arm,covering it on pure liquid crimson,it opened his deformed mouth and was about to puke with strong the green sustance,kurin was hardly trying to scape from him,she free one of her arms and when she was about to shoot the creature,the thing graved the gun with the tongue and kurin felt a strong pain in her body that maked her scream and lift her sight,the pain was starting to banish,she opened her eyes just to see,an Endless sky.

_ / Alexander... / Was the last she tought as a song played on his mind..  
_


End file.
